


and we bled into the river-bed

by pearthery



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Imagery, Pre-Shouka Sonjuku, Water, shoyo & gin journey time whoO!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearthery/pseuds/pearthery
Summary: "Waterways such as these are incredibly beautiful things," said Shoyo, "But no, they do not shine on their own. The sunlight catches in the current and reflects back into the sky. I think it's quite lovely.""I guess it looks nice," said Gintoki as he crouched. "Can I put my hands in it?"During their travels, Shoyo and Gintoki come across a little stream.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Yoshida Shouyou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	and we bled into the river-bed

Shoyo stepped bare-foot over the siltstone, quiet and sure. 

"Are you alright, Gintoki?" he said, when Gintoki stood still at the water's edge. He waited patiently on the other side of the stream, mouth curved gently and hands at his side. Gintoki looked back at him and didn't move. The current murmured at his feet, lipped at the bloodstains and the hanging threads of frayed cloth.

It was a small stream, so narrow, so shallow. And so bright. The light catching in the creases of the water's surface fluttered in his lashes and Gintoki, blinded, closed his eyes. Ever so slightly, he frowned. 

His teacher let out a laugh and made his way back over, flitting easily across the mossy rocks, crane-like as he returned to Gintoki's side. 

"Blink," he said, and amusement coloured his tone. "Let your eyes adjust. Slowly... slowly... that's it. Now, look again." 

"It's very bright," said Gintoki, squinting. "Is it glowing?"

"Waterways such as these are incredibly beautiful things," said Shoyo, "But no, they do not shine on their own. The sunlight catches in the current and reflects back into the sky. I think it's quite lovely." 

"I guess it looks nice," said Gintoki as he crouched. "Can I put my hands in it?" 

"Well, if you roll up your sleeves. Be careful not to disturb the sediment. The stream is a home to many living creatures, and some of them are frightfully delicate to change. A few animals are well-adapted to turbidity— I know that _koi_ in particular like to rummage at the bottom of river-beds, they are rather powerful—but most are sensitive and heavily affected by the suspended parti—"

Gintoki plunged his hands into the water. At the reproving glance, he bit back: "I'm sure they're strong enough! It's not a lot of mud! It'll be washed away soon!" 

Shoyo sighed, and ruffled his hair. "I suppose. But you really shouldn't make it a habit, Gintoki." 

"Yeah, but how else am I supposed to wash the blood off?" 

Gintoki wriggled his fingers in the outflow and watched as soil-dark bands of red ebbed away, twining and twirling with the current. It poured over his knuckles, fresh and bright, sweeping the stains away from his skin. 

The reed grass whispered. When Gintoki looked up, Shoyo had knelt beside him and dipped his arms in the clear water. He flexed his fingers too—sun-dappled beneath the surface of the stream—almost in wonder, and Gintoki blinked.

"What're you doing?" he asked. "Your hands aren't dirty."

Shoyo gave him a soft look. "What kind of adult would I be if I didn't keep myself clean as well," he said, rather vaguely. "And besides, it is a hot day, and I would very much like to cool down."

Overhead, the clouds passed, and the sunlight cast down into the river-bed, dancing in the slipstream of their hands. In a tree beside them, a bird whistled, clean and sharp. 

"Okay," said Gintoki. "Let's sit for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> my favourite genre is shoyo and gintoki wandering the world, so therefore i contribute to the cause! i suppose this would be set after shoyo picks gin up? how long did they spend wandering again??? i really don't know, ahaha, anyway i'm all about the vibe  
> edit: i fixed up some hiccups with the prose, um i hope its not an inconvenience or anything


End file.
